


Is This A Dream?

by orphan_account



Series: Not Phillip and Robin Hood [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that they haven't really confessed. No 'I love you's were exchanged.<br/>Cya~</p></blockquote>





	Is This A Dream?

The two men looked at each other with wide eyes, one full of shock and one full of confusion. Kijoon's heart was thumping, for he didn't expect that Kyuhyun would caught him acting out a scene from Sleeping Beauty to the younger. Hundreds thoughts and worries overwhelmed him at once. Why did he even do that? What would Kyuhyun think of him? Surely Kyuhyun would be so mad. Who was him to dare luring his junior to sleep in and kiss him while he had no chance to refuse? Frozen, Kijoon only stared at Kyuhyun, he couldn't speak nor pull back, as the singer still held him close.

Surely it was a dream, Kyuhyun thought. How could it be a reality, a man that he adored and looked up so much gave him a good morning kiss? Wait, a good morning kiss? Kyuhyun couldn't even remember clearly how he ended up there with Kijoon right in front of him as he opened his eyes. Right, it was a dream. Yesterday he had a musical with Kijoon, that's why he thought about the actor until he dreamed him. Then after the musical, he gave Kijoon sake he brought in Nagoya, and Kijoon invited him to his place. So, is he still at Kijoon's place and the older was waking him up? Blinking in confusion, Kyuhyun moved his hand to touch his senior's cheek. It felt real. "Hyung..?" He repeated again, still puzzled.

Hearing Kyuhyun's voice, Kijoon was snapped back to reality. The younger still hadn't slapped him nor run away, instead he saw questioning beautiful eyes. "K-Kyuhyun... I... I..." He felt a lump in his throat as he realized what he just did; destroying Kyuhyun's trust. "I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to take advantage. It was..." He rambled, and was going to straighten up but the hand on his cheek felt too warm, too inviting for him. "I'm sorry, I really am." He whispered lower, automatically covering Kyuhyun's hand with his own instead. Regret was all he felt. He was happy to just watch Kyuhyun everyday, with his sunshine smile every time they talked. It was enough for him, but now he ruined his chance to even maintain friendship with Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun couldn't comprehend Kijoon's words. Sorry? Take advantage? He didn't mean to? So did Kijoon really kissed him or was it just his imagination? He wasn't even sure if he was still dreaming. In a spur of moment, Kyuhyun decided to just throw everything aside and embrace the chance while it lasted. He lifted his head a bit, pressing his lips against Kijoon while closing his eyes. If it was really a dream, at least he had to feel Kijoon's kiss. If it was reality... He couldn't even think further as it was too good to be true.

The feeling of Kyuhyun's soft and warm lips again startled Kijoon. He stayed still for a moment, unable to process the turn of events. Of course pulling back wasn't not an option, not when his imagination for months came true. He held Kyuhyun's hand gently, letting himself lost in the soft loving kiss.

After what seemed to be forever, Kyuhyun's head fell back onto the pillow, his wide eyes stared at Kijoon again. He touched his own lips, the taste of their kiss still lingered there. "Hyung...?" He repeated again, seeking for reassurance. If that was a dream, he should be woken up soon. His lips curved into a serene smile as he touched Kijoon's cheek again. "Hyung, am I dreaming? No?"

Kyuhyun's beautiful smile tugged Kijoon's heart, prompting a surge of protective feelings and erasing his fears. He held Kyuhyun by the waist and smiled back at the younger. "No, you're not dreaming. Kyuhyun, you're not mad? I kissed you while you were sleeping. I didn't mean to take advantage of you, but you have no idea how long I've been dreaming to..." 

"So shut up and kiss me again, hyung." That was Kyuhyun's answer, complete with a playful smile and inviting pink lips, which Kijoon could never resist. So that's how their morning was spent. Small reassuring kisses, ended with Kyuhyun resting his head on Kijoon's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that they haven't really confessed. No 'I love you's were exchanged.  
> Cya~


End file.
